Every Time We Say Goodbye
by Make Life Your Own
Summary: E cheated on B,the one girl who truly loved him.Now the two are simply souls passing by eachother- never seeing one another.But at an event where meet and greet is essential,what will happen when they see eachother again and feelings are reignited?Lemons.
1. The Prologue

**Every time We Say Goodbye.**

_**" Saying good-bye isn't the hard part, it's what we have to leave behind that's hard."**_

"I hate you!" I screamed at him, throwing any random objects I could at him. But he was cool, his gorgeous porcelain face smiling calmly at me while he ran a hand through his messy bronze hair.

"You love me." He taunted, moving closer and closer to me.

"Stop it, just go away." I roared, tears rolling down my face. I didn't want to love him - by god I really didn't.

"Stop fighting it Bella, you know you love me." He said with a cool smile, obviously finding my love for him amusing.

"How would you know? You've never loved anyone in your life." I sobbed, leaning my back against the wall as I covered my hands over my face to wipe my tears.

"You know I love you baby." He said, his voice floating closer to me. I slumped back against the wall, crying so much now.

"How could you love me? You cheated on me." I cried, looking at him fully now. His usual calm and collected face that I saw just moments ago was now gone - replaced by one of fear. Fear of saying goodbye.

"It was a mistake." He whispered, moving closer again towards me. His body was right in front of mine now, less that a foot away.

"A mistake you'll have to pay for." I whispered back, resting my forehead against his.

"No." He whispered back and I nodded, a tear sliding down my face.

"You cant leave me. You couldn't survive without me." He tried, and although to someone else it would sound mean, to me, I knew he was just trying to keep me here. To try to convince me not to say goodbye.

"I need to Edward. This has gone on too long, I c-cant keep loving you. The pain of it, it hurts. This isn't what love should be." I sobbed while whispering to him, tears blurring my vision. His hands immediately coming up to cup my face, stroking the tears away. But his hands still smelled like her - another sign of what they had done.

I ripped them off my face, running towards my suitcase. But before I could, he had flung it off the bed - the case clashing against the wall with great force.

"Mature." I snarled. "Wash your hands." I spat when I saw his confused face, him obviously puzzled over why I had changed my mood so much. This seemed to make him cop on.

"She was nothing." He tried and he leaned towards me, while I jumped back.

"Don't." I said with force, showing him how serious I was.

"So what? Your just going to leave me is that it?" He snarled, his mood changing to one of anger.

"Don't you _dare _make it seem like you're the victim here! You're the one that left me the moment you laid hands on that fucking skank is the day you left me Edward Cullen." I roared and grabbed my case, wrectching the front door of our apartment open.

This made it more real for him. This made him break. Tears were now brimming his eyes as he stared at me in distress.

"Don't..leave." He choked out.

"Goodbye Edward." I sobbed, closing the door quietly after me as I left the man I love - the man who would forever remain in my heart.

The man I would be reunited with three years later…


	2. Chapter 01

**Every Time We Say Goodbye.**

_**"To die and part is a less evil; but to part and live, there, there is the torment."**_

It was a Friday night, a regular party night for Alice and I. We always made sure to go to the best clubs in town on a Friday night. But tonight, I wasn't in the mood. Usually im never really in the mood but tonight was a bad night for me. It was this day three years ago that me and _him _broke up. I still hadn't moved on, no matter how hard I tried.

We had severed all communication between the both of us - Edward putting the apartment we bought up for sale and moving out of town while I moved in with my best friend Alice. The last time I saw him was when he brought over my things but he didn't call in. Instead, I looked out the peep hole when I heard a noise to see him plonking the boxes down outside the door and once he was done, he ran down the stairs and hopped in his Volvo, and drove out of my life.

During the first year, I was a wreck. I barely ate, barely talked and basically became a hermit. Even people who I found were the best fun in the world turned out to be annoyaning to me. It was during that time that me and Alice had our very first fight - me screaming at her for being so nosy and trying to butt into my business. It wasn't as though I wanted to shout at her, it was just I had so much pent up frustration that she was the first person I let it out on.

So now, im sitting in front of my mirror just standing at myself - not moving, not even blinking. Instead im sitting here in a daze, just staring at the reflection of the girl who has now become a stranger to me.

"Bella, its time to get ready sweetheart." I heard Alice's soft voice call through the door. I turned my head to look and the door and called out "Come in Alice."

She walked in hesitantly, obviously not wanting to upset me. She understood what day today was - she understood more than anybody.

"I just wanted to tell you the plans for tonight." She said quietly as she sat down beside me, moving my head to rest on her shoulder.

"Go ahead." I sighed, closing my eyes.

"Well I have good news and bad news." She said nervously and I smiled, laughing at how much she didn't want to anger me right now.

"Good news first."

"Good news - there's no clubbing plans for tonight." She said and I smiled brightly - thoroughly relieved.

"Really?" I asked, lifting my head up to look at her with a smile but she frowned.

"I still have bad news." She sighed.

"Oh yeah, go on." I said with confusion.

"Even though we don't have to go clubbing, we _do _have to go to a function my parent's

invited us both too. You know, the ones where we all act happy families?" She sighed angrily and my eyes grew soft, knowing the troubles that Alice and her mother had.

Her mother apparently found Alice a disappointment and even more she found _I _was a bad influence on her - even though Alice was the one who made me go out every night when we were in college.

"It's okay, I don't mind going." I said, trying to sound happy about it and failing miserably.

"No its not okay Bella. You don't need this, tonight of all nights." She said and I smiled softly.

"And you don't need the trouble your mom brings you but you get it. We all have to dealwith things we don't like and tonight were going to deal with it together." I said as I clasped my hand together with hers.

"Thank you Bella. You don't know how much that means to me." She said and I smiled jokingly, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well what can I say, im just naturally great." I laughed and she smiled with her eyebrows raised.

"Oh please, im much more amazing than you I just choose to hide it." She said as she stood up from the bed and I laughed.

"Yes, because the world just needs another Tinkerbelle." I laughed and she huffed.

"Im not that small!" She hissed and I smiled.

"Yeah you are."

"Whatever, im off to get ready so put your dress on. Wear that white summer dress one, it's a casual barbeque sort of deal." She told me before she danced out the door, closing the door behind her.

I sighed and got up from the bed, rooting through my closet until I found the dress. I finally found it and displayed it across my bed as I stripped, stepping into the dress as I slid it up my body. It was light and summery - something I loved to wear those many years ago.

I smiled at my reflection as I did a twirl, watching the dress spin around me. I giggled, loving the feeling of this freedom. It's been quite a while since I had worn something so open and free.

"Im guessing that giggling means your ready!" Alice called in sharply, using her warning voice to make sure I understood I had to be dressed as soon as possible.

"Of course it does!" I called back sharply as I walked out into the hall where she was standing at the mirror, putting on ear rings.

She was wearing a dress similar to mine only it had a bow just below her cleavage and the dress was a dark navy - something that complimented her skin perfectly.

"Have you done your make up?" She asked as she removed her tongue bar - needing to keep up appearances. There was still the little dint where the hole was but you could only see it if you looked very closely. Not even Alice's mother had noticed it yet.

"Eh, no. Wanna do it for me?" I asked hopefully and she sighed dramatically in a joking way.

"Ugh, fine. You know how much I hate doing this." She said sarcastically as she led me to her room.

After about half an hour of Alice doing my make up and hair, she turned me on her swivel chair to face the mirror - a woman I had never seen before staring back at me.

All my hair hung to one side in crimply waves, white flower clips decorating my hair. My eyes were completely emphasised with the smoky eye shadow she applied and I looked - dare I say it - pretty.

"Alice, it's amazing!" I gasped and jumped up to hug her, pulling her small frame to mine.

"Well what can I say, I do what I can." She smiled and looked at the clock on her wall.

"Oh shit, we better get going or else my mother will have a heart attack. Us Brandon's always have to be early." She said the last bit in an old accent - trying to mock her mother.

"Your very sarcastic." I joked as we walked out of the door, Alice grabbing her car keys on the way and me grabbing my bag.

"Have you met my father? Where do you think I got it from?" She laughed as we went down the stairs and out the door of our apartment building, into Alice's little yellow beetle - something that described her personality perfectly.

"True but still. Who knew you got your parent's genes?" I asked as we sped off down the road, our apartment building disappearing behind us.

"Is Jasper going?" I asked curiously. Jasper was Alice's boyfriend - her boyfriend for five years now. He had recently told me he was going to "pop-the-question" and we were all just waiting on the day that he. They were the perfect couple, people who just enjoyed life and loved each other as much as they could.

"Yeah he's meeting us there though, but im not sure why. I swear, that boy is growing more and more mysterious everyday." She sighed and I smiled, knowing exactly what he was up to.

"Im sure your just being paranoid. You know how you get sometimes." I lied, not wanting to give anything away.

"Yeah I suppose." She said, now lost in thought.

"So anyway, where is this place?" I asked as we past the record store I work at - Mania Music.

"It's at the McCarthy's house I think. I've been there before, the parents are a bunch of stuck up snobs but their son is probably the funniest person I've ever met in my life." She told me, laughing at the memory.

"What age is he?" I asked as I rooted through my bag to check my phone for any texts messages.

"Eh, he's around our age. A few years older, I'd say around twenty nine." She told me and I nodded, looking down at my phone that had nothing new on it.

"Well I look forward to meeting him then." I said with a smile as I saw the light in the city darken. She turned into a large garden and then - I saw their house.

It was a huge beige brick house with columns going up the three stories on either side. The windows were gleaming bright white and had a flower box on each one with a variety of flowers coming out of them. There were people coming out of expensive Mercedes and Bmws to which I felt extremely under dressed.

"Alice, I thought you said this was a casual barbeque." I said as I looked around nervously at the posh women who were looking at Alice's car with disgust.

"It is, you should see it when they go all out." She laughed and opened the door to her car, gesturing for me to do the same.

We both stepped out and I took a look around at the acres of land that came with this house.

"This place is _huge._" I sighed.

"Yeah, I remember it being bigger though." She said and I snorted - she was such a snob sometimes.

"Oh shut it I was only messing." She laughed and linked arms with me, waving at some people who were getting out of their cars.

"Sure you were my little snob." I said as I edged her with my arm and laughed.

"Hey there's Jasper." She said excitedly as she pulled her arm from mine and waving at him vigorously while he looked extremely uncomfortable in the suit he was wearing - obviously trying to blend in with the other men.

Jasper walked over to us, his blonde hair blowing in the slight wind and his blue eyes sparkling with love when he saw Alice. His head was dipped down low - a trait from Texas.

"Hey there sugar." He drawled, pulling her into his arms and his uncomfortable form seamed to turn into one of ease as he held her in his arms.

"Jazzy!" She squealed as she kissed him on the lips. He put his arm around her shoulder and looked at me as I stood there nervously looking at the others.

"I know, there bitchy snobs." Jasper commented and Alice hit him on the chest.

"Ow, what the fuck was that for?" He asked as he rubbed at his toned chest.

"Shh, your talking so loud." She whispered, looking at the people who were walking in the front door.

"I don't care, they should know what assholes they are." He said with anger as he looked at the others.

"I have to agree with ya there Jazz, this isn't really my idea of a Friday night I must say." I sighed and Alice huffed.

"Well it's not my fault I had to come." She said and I realised what I had said.

"No Alice I didn't mean it like that, Jesus I just mean their lives are so different to ours ya know?" I asked, trying to make her understand I didn't mean any harm by it.

"Yeah course I do. Now come on, the parents will be getting angry if I come in late." She sighed and ushered us in, Jasper talking over his shoulder to me as they walked.

"So how ya doing Bells?" He asked and I smiled.

"Cant complain, you?"

"Just dying to get out of here. I feel so out of place." He joked and I nodded.

"I know that feeling." I muttered and we walked straight through the house - going into the back garden where about a hundred people were, and in the middle a large man at a barbeque stood.

"Look, there's Emmett!" Alice said, pointing to the same built man I was just looking at.

"The guy at the barbeque?" Jasper asked nervously, obviously intimidated by how huge he was.

"Yeah!" She said and she grabbed my hand and Jasper, running us over to him.

"Emmett!" She said and he turned around with a big smile, opening up his arms for her.

"Well if it isn't little Ali." He said as he picked up her tiny little frame and spinning her around, ignoring the stares people were giving them.

"Oh and I want you to meet my friends." She said, pulling away from him to look towards me and Jasper.

"This is my boyfriend, Jasper." She said as Jasper moved forward to shake his hand. Emmett laughed and grabbed him, pulling a shaken Jasper to him.

"Sup man." He said in a deep gruff voice that was so sweet I was smiling at him.

"H-hi." Jasper stuttered, obviously startled by Emmett's forwardness. I let Jasper down and turned to look at me with a wide smile which now changed to a curious look.

"And this is Bella." She said and I moved forward to say hello, but Emmett froze. Instead, he just stood there with a shocked look on his face, his eyes searching my face for something.

"Hello." I said with confusion and his eyes snapped back up to mine. He kept his eyes on me and said to Alice, "Ali can I talk to you for a minute?" He said, and pulled her with him over to the house.

I looked at Jasper with confusion and rejection.

"What did I do?" I asked and Jasper shrugged, looking just as confused as me.

"I have no clue. You sure you don't know him or anything? He looked like he recognized you." He told me and I searched my brain but I never remembered seeing him - ever.

"No I definitely have never seen that guy before in my life. Unless I was extremely drunk and cant remember." I sighed and Jasper nodded.

"Yeah but you've only ever been that drunk like three times in your life and that was when you were with me, Alice or E-" And he cut himself off, stopping at the name I couldn't bare to hear.

"Sorry." He muttered and I nodded.

"Its okay, it's not like he wasn't a big part of all our lives back then."

"True but still." He said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and hugging me.

"Are you not curious about why a big, strong man just as your wife-to-be off by themselves?" I asked as the thought occurred to me.

"Nah, I trust her. And he seems like an alright guy, I doubt he's gonna try anything." He said and I nodded.

"I hope she comes back soon, it seems like her mother's on the look out for her." I told him as my eye caught Alice's mother Marie's body who was looking around with a furious glance on her.

Jasper immediately dropped his arm from me and stood up straightener, trying to look like he was a stiff, posh man.

"Would you calm down, its just her mother." I sighed as I saw her walking over.

"Her mother hates me." He confided and I laughed.

"Her mother hates everyone." I joked as she was closer to me.

"Bella darling!" She cried as she held her arms open for me and I stiffened, not making a move to hug her.

"Hello Marie." I said quietly and stiffly.

"Come over here and give your second mother a hug would you?" She laughed and I sighed, wrapping my arms loosely around her anorexic frame. Why was she so thin?

"God you give loose hugs." She remarked as she let go of me, turning to Jasper - he stiffened even more.

"Ah Jasper, come over and give Mamma Brandon some sugar." She said, tapping her cheek. God she was such a cougar.

Jasper leaned over and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Hello Marie." He said as he moved more away from her, intimidated by her pushiness.

"Have you seen my dear Alice anywhere? Her father has been looking everywhere for her." She said and that brightened me up.

"Harold's here?" I asked happily. Alice's father was one of the funniest and nicest father's I had ever met in my life - excluding my own of course.

"Of course Harold is here you silly girl. Are you not listening to me?" She sighed, picking at her red manicured fake nails.

"Sorry, I was just making sure." I said quietly as Jasper smiled a small smile at me.

"Well we better go find Alice. If you'll excuse us Marie." I said as I grabbed Jasper's arm, hauling him over to the door of the house.

"You go find Alice, im gonna go for a smoke." I told him and he nodded, going into the house. I walked around to the corner of the house where no one was and took my smokes out of my bag, taking out a lighter as I did so.

I put it in my mouth and lit it up, sighing as I breathed in the familiar smoke.

"Those things will kill you ya know." I heard a muffled voice from behind me and I didn't bother turning around - it wasn't anyone I knew.

"Wont everything kill you these days?" I sighed and took another drag, blowing out the smoke.

"I wasn't aware that you smoked." The voice was closer not, and a lot more clearer.

I knew _that _voice. _That _voice was the voice that haunted my dreams everynight. The voice that made me shake and my knee's quiver. The voice that I longed to hear for three years. The voice that this day three years ago begged me not to go, to stay with him.

"E-edward?"

* * *

**A/N: Review people!**


End file.
